User talk:EllerbyBrit
hey Sorry for sounding a bit rude but you can't have a character page until it has been claimed You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off .The Jam Man. Re The wait time can very, sometimes it'll only take a day or two, other times it can take a week. Just really depends on how well written the claim is :) Message from your mentor Do you need any help with anything and also do you want to RP You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off .The Jam Man. re You will have to ask someone on chat that has been here longer then I have for help with dividers You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off .The Jam Man. Yup Of course just choose one of my characters tell me when you've posted. re http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Version_6_Blank_Coding_Help this was all I could find You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off .The Jam Man. hey hey there first of sorry for leveling you up late but either way congratz on reaching level 5!!! *throws confetti* anyhow I'm here to ask you if you were ever a a participate of the Adopt a Newb ? if you were your entitle for a prize! (you and your mentor of course) anyhow please reply to me as soon as possible P.S:congratz on the new char :) Hi, Britney! I replied to your char's post on my char's page. By the way, congrats on level five :D Lovelots, Fortune :D (talk) 06:24, December 15, 2015 (UTC) oh?? oh? really then can you tell me who adopted you? so I can give the user the prize? you also would get a prize which is an early power up of all (which means one char dont have to wait 9 LOOONG months to get to use the 9 months powers which sounds cool right?) soo do you want to use the power up now or? hey Do you want to RP and do you still need any help You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off .The Jam Man. Re I got Lopez to do mine and which one of my chars do you want me to use You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off .The Jam Man. Haha Sorry, that's my old user account. I need to update my Siggy hey hey there britney is it possible for you to come to chat? please? its ok its ok I just wanted to talk to you about your nymph Evangeline but apparently someone else manage to get ahead of me.. anyhow sorry but even if she is a nymph she needs to go through claims... only animal nymph can skip it I'm sorry still tell you what I'll put the lock down, down as soon as you finish it how about it? Rp Yeah the rp is up under the name Casey & Allison RP. Please kindly go away, I'm introverting- Gen its ok its ok dear everyone makes mistake :) its nothing major it can be fix right away as for your BC claim I'll get onto it (or maybe ask someone to check it) as soon as i can promise ok? you sure? you sure dear? cause its not that big of a deal having a char on lock down (I'm serious cause I had a char on lock down too and i got the lock down,down... so trust me when i say this it wil get better ok :) but still if your sure I'll delete her... its ok awww honey dear *snuggle* you were not in big trouble trust me i saw a ton of people got into bigger trouble than you did (and even talking about it is a criminal offence *winks*) still I'm glad you choose to stick with it and go forward I'm proud of you :) One Barbie doll is sold about every 3 seconds. hihihihihihihi I just wanted to let chu know Madison Chung has been claimed bc I'm excited too :p 11:00, January 1, 2016 (UTC) RP SON!!! Rp page: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Britney_and_Opium Re: Lol Okay I was like"has this girl forgotten" ill get posting right away :) RPPPPP HEEEEYYYYYY POSTED ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Were Off to RP~ AYE~ Posted Re: late reply Ah, that's quite alright, I do that oftensometimes as well! I replied back :) Solarcat6 (talk) RPPPP POOOOOSSSSSTTTTEEDDDDD Posted On posted on the forum and your Poseidon char I think I can safely say no one understands Quantum mechanics .The Jam Man. Re You had rpl at the end and I won't be able to post until Tuesday. Oh yeah do you mind helping me out with a Broken convent claim I'm writing I think I can safely say no one understands Quantum mechanics .The Jam Man. Champions of Othrys Event! Hi! It has come to my attention whilst looking through the lists for the event that you have an unmade, reserved CoO position! I would just like to clarify if you intend on making this character or not, if not, I shall be taking your reservation away. Many thanks! Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, a rollback for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (6/28). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Mortios/Mortiad Hello! I am updating the character lists on the wiki, including the Death Nymphs list. I saw that you are planning to make a death nymph/spirit based on the Sudan Famine. Are you still going to make the character? Please let me know as soon as possible. Thank you! Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, a rollback for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than 21 days, all your characters have been archived. If you wish to have them restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well. Hey Just wondering if you're ever coming back You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man.